A few one shots
by Larksybird91
Summary: Just some explicit one shots involving the infamous Freddy Krueger and an mk oc of mine, that's it


She woke up again, the panic of the nightmare that'd woken her up passing for the most part as she let out a sigh of frustration; getting out of bed and leaving her room, regretting she hadn't gotten the tower she wanted her room to be in as she was tiptoeing past the bedroom doors of a few fellow kintypes, wanting to make sure she woke none of them up. She walked down the stairs to the second floor just as carefully, just in case someone else was up along with her; she kept looking around frantically to make sure she didn't see anyone else. She knew the only goddamn person in this house she might be able to help with this. Granted he was more accustomed to causing them instead of preventing them but it was worth a try she supposed. She came down the first floors stairs, still trying to make sure no one else was up; still moving around quietly and carefully. With a sigh of relief after realizing at this point having now checked every room on this floor, that she was safe she headed down the basement stairs. She carefully made her way to where he was, fully awake and not doing much. "Hey!" She said, he seemed to jump a bit; looking around some before seeing her. "What do you want exactly?" He sounded a tad aggravated yet at the same time interested in why she was even down here. "Listen uh, I know you cause nightmares but uhm is there a chance that you could maybe like uhm prevent them or something?" She asked.

"Awww is the big bad Larkybird having nightmares?" He asked his tone rather teasing sounding. "Yes. I am actually." Lark answers, fiddling with a few locks of hair. "Oh wait really. Huh." Freddy looked taken aback he'd been expecting her to say something like one of the more 'innocent and pure' kintypes were having nightmares and she wanted his help with that. This certainly changed things, a wide grin spread across his face, as he leaned back against the wall, looking at his knife glove smugly. "You want me to help you with nightmares huh. What can I get out of this hmm?" His gaze moved to her for just a few seconds. "Well. I don't know, uh anything you want. Like anything you want." She answers a part of her felt as if she'd regret this to some degree but it didn't matter. "Anything I want huh?" He stood up straight, looking her up and down a few times, reaching the bladed arm out and gently tracing around her face and then down her neck, brushing slightly down her chest before moving down her shoulders, before she gently moved the hand away. "Yes anything just. Just help me okay." She said a hint of annoyance and desperation in her voice. "Very well." Freddy bowed with a smirk. "Let's do this upstairs in your room shall we." He then headed upstairs, opening the basement door with Lark behind him she moved ahead of him once there were on the first floor carefully leading him up the stairs.

She led him into her room, glaring at him as he had started to drag the claws against the wall as he walked down the hall to her room. "Knock it off." She muttered, he looked at her a tad offended before stopping. She opened the door, closing it once he was in the room. She turned the lights on to a dim setting, sliding into bed. "Alright, I'm going to sleep, you get in there and just do what I asked you to okay." She started to doze off. The nightmare wasn't too hard to prevent, just something involving being hunted down by something he never got a chance to see what it was exactly for too long before managing to kill it, some sort of bizarre eldritch abomination of some sort before finding himself doing it again. It didn't last long and soon he found himself being pulled into the real world once more. He guessed he'd done well enough as she now got out from under the covers, laying down on the bed on top of them now. He looked at her. "May I?" He asks, she huffs. "Fine. You may." He moved to where he was at the foot of her bed before moving closer, on his knees hovering above her and the knives bared as one of them was soon touching the collar of her nightgown.

"Don't take this as me being even the slightest bit attracted to you or whatever ok. This is only happening because I said I'd be okay with this as a reward for managing to keep the fucking nightmares away that is all this is." Lark muttered, rolling her eyes as the dream demon's blades on his glove started to tear through the gown gently as he could strange as it seemed to her any sort of cut he'd cause healing instantly. Once it'd been removed he gazed at her mostly nude form, taking the sight in deeply and as best as he could. After a bit of that he carefully tore through the panties, sure she had a healing factor but still. Once they were gone he didn't spend as much time gazing at it as he'd done before. A normal finger ran down the very slightly wet slit a few times, causing Lark to let a sharp gasp, but she didn't smack his hand away or anything. He started to slip that finger into her, she moved it away. "No no no. If you're going to do this don't use your regular fingers, use the blades." She ordered. "Jesus Christ on a bicycle. I never thought you'd actually be into that kind of shit." He muttered to himself as he slipped one of the blades on his glove into her, keeping direct eye contact as he did so. She let out a quick sharp inhale from his action,shuddering slightly. He started to thrust the blade in and out, slowly and gently. Lark's cheeks started to flush, letting out soft moans with every other thrust.

She felt his more human hand grope one of her breasts, squeezing and fondling it. She gasped again, this time from the feel of his burned hand fondling one of her breasts and from a second blade being slipped inside of her now. He kept his rhythm as he had before the second blade, but starts to twirl the blades around with every other thrust; causing Lark's moans to grow even louder, cheeks now a brighter pink, her breathing heavy and a bit shaky, and her body starting to shake and shiver, he moved the hand groping the breast away. He started to slip the entirety of both of them,pulling them out fully before roughly slipping them back in. At one point he let the tip of the blades just gently brush up against the labia, getting a whimper and a sort of pleading look in her eyes. "Ohh? Do you want something?" He teased, letting one thrust in by just a bit before pulling out. "Well I can't know if you don't say and then I can't do whatever it is you want." A tiny huff came from Lark "Yes I do. I do want them." He started to finger her again with them, twirling and curling them occasionally. As expected Freddy was now certainly enjoying every second of this. There was just something about seeing a person who's usually so quiet and such suddenly starting to get this loud. He could feel his own arousal starting to grow slowly.

He paid no mind to this for the moment, focusing on her more. The thumb on his knife glove brushed up against the clitoral hood and clit a few times, with one time having the thumb rub both spots in little circles. "A-aaahn, f-fuck." She said in a breathy tone. "Keep doing that." She added. Wanting to please her as best as he could he kept it up, moving most of his body aside from his arms forward enough to be staring her directly into her eyes, still thrusting the blades in and out, thumb still rubbing in a circular motion, yet the rest of him was completely still for a few seconds before leaning closer and began to kiss her deeply, her eyes widened as she started to do so back, fuck she didn't expect even the slightest hint of anything resembling some passion from this guy yet here he was proving her wrong, any noise she'd make now muffled as the blades started to get thrusted in a rougher manner, with one more slipping inside, she could practically feel her orgasm approaching by now, and could sense he most likely could feel it too as the kiss grew deeper, more heated; thumb pressing down as it rubbed, the blades now thrusting so roughly her moans were hardly muffled by the kiss. He broke away from the kiss and slipped the final blade in now going from switching from pairs of two fingering her at random one pair staying to the side as the other was thrusting, quickly switching from to the other keeping the same rhythm up as he moved his head to hiss into her ear, "Cum for Freddy. Do it now." "F-fuck I'm going to!" She cried out, her moans now loud enough to where she knew the others could possibly hear her to some extent. She didn't even care if they could at this point, fuck someone could walk in right now and she wouldn't give a fuck about that or at least aside from like a few of them that is those wouldn't be something she'd want. It kept getting closer and closer; as he hissed into her ear once more, "Say my name." He said. "F-FREDDY!" She practically screamed it a few times as she finally reached climax, she could hear a low chuckle coming from the dream demon, he kept up his thrusting rhythm until it was over, slipping the blades out as she started to come down from her orgasm, as she was panting heavily he licked the blades clean, savoring the taste left on them from her.

There was a long pause afterwards a good few minutes of it around 10 perhaps, the room completely silent now. Lark was the one to break the silence. "Fuck me." Were the words she used to do so. "W-what." Freddy replied now making him feel even more aback. "I said fuck me." She replied, looking over at him. "Just. Fuck me. As hard as you can. Please just do it." There was desperation in her tone. Still eager to please her he unzipped his pants, tugging on the elastic of the boxers. Sure it didn't look all that pleasant to look at but still. That didn't matter right now as he slowly started to slip his now fully erect cock into her not too much of it just yet, making sure she was fine the entire time before starting to thrust, keeping up a sturdy and slow rhythm, before starting to go somewhat faster. She looked into his eyes, mostly silent aside from a few soft moans of course. She reached out her arms and gently wrapped them around his waist. "This probably feels incredibly weird." He said. "Well yes, but it also feels kind of incredible in a more pleasurable way too." She responds. Freddy leaned downwards, starting to kiss her deeply again as she quickly returned the kiss,her arms now wrapped around his neck. "Harder…please just fuck me harder." She whispered breaking away from the kiss to say it before getting back into it. He took her request, yet still kept the slow rhythm going on along with thrusting his cock in a bit deeper, Lark shuddered a little bit in pleasure as he broke away from the kiss.

He kept this up for a while, now panting softly along with Lark's cries of pleasure. He started to swivel his hips along with each thrust, Lark clinging onto Freddy even tighter, biting her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed a little. She was trying to stifle herself now. He pulled out, then lifted her legs up, positioning them properly before he for a short period started to rapidly pound into her causing those probably wake up at least two kintypes moans until it stopped, setting her legs back down as he paused for a few seconds. She seemed a bit bothered by him stopping for a moment or two only to be relieved of that by the feeling of him getting rougher, and a bit deeper. She could feel his warm breath on her, hear it as well, though not too well over herself somewhat. His panting grew heavier as he thrust in balls deep, starting to slowly yet surely pound away into her, he could sense that she was close to her orgasm now. It seemed like it, to him at least,he kept getting faster, harder. He found himself starting to moan loudly in between panting breaths, if one could listen closely enough they could hear the sounds of her starting to call out on how close she was starting to get. Not wanting this to end soon he slowed down,yet still stayed balls deep inside of her. Gradually he slowly started to get even rougher, starting to swivel his hips again.

Lark could feel it getting closer and closer by the minute; her moans and cries of pleasure were certainly waking someone up. "F-fu-fuck. Freddy you are absolutely fucking incredible!" She moaned. She kept moaning and occasionally crying out of his name repeatedly. "I-I'm s-so fucking close right now." She called out. He was rapidly pounding harder than he had ever done so until now, trying his best to make sure she orgasmed first. "F-Freddy. Freddy. Oh Gods! Fuck. Freddy! Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!" She /Wanting to tease her even further he pulled out, grinding his length against the now incredibly wet slit. Lark pouted a little, yet still let out a few little noises. Freddy stared at her,"Beg for it." He commanded. She bit her lower lip, "Please…" She muttered. "Please what? What are you saying please to?" He asks. "P-Please go back to fucking me." She answered. With a low chuckle he did so, with a much rougher thrust she had expected, going in balls deep as well in that single thrust, which got a reaction of "OH FUCK YES!" from her. He started to go as rough as he had been doing before, before slowing down by just a few notches for a while. He was going to draw this out as long as he could, he wanted her to scream her throat sore and raw for a few days or so, he wanted that orgasm to hit her so hard she'd be seeing stars from the sheer intensity of it, to fuck her hard enough to where she couldn't walk or anything properly for a long while to just fucking pleasuring her as best as he could. Lark of course didn't mind this in the slightest, even finding it more enjoyable than just fucking her hard and getting her to orgasm quickly. He leaned down to start nibbling on her neck roughly, gaining a sharp gasp out of it. Freddy wondered how much longer she could last, he was having some doubts about himself but he pushed those deep into the back of his mind.

As time went by the closer and closer climax was, it was practically at the point of it being inevitable now. Both of them knew it, Freddy pounding as hard as he'd done earlier, Lark moaning and screaming, she honestly never thought that a guy like Krueger could actually be this goddamn incredible in bed to be honest, not that she was complaining, not even close to that. She could finally feel it closer than ever, her arms wrap around him, nails digging into the fabric of his sweater as he fucked her hard enough to where the only goddamn thing she had any focus on was this. "OH GODS! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FREDDY! FREDDY! FREDDY! FREDDY! " She screamed once more, his panting still heavy and shaky, fuck he felt like he was going to finish first, he couldn't have that. Lark however just continued to moan his name along with a few profanities. Her throat was starting to feel dry and sore, her body seeming to tremble slightly, her breathing really shaky. It was close, she couldn't avoid it any longer now. Her nails had dug into the fabric deep enough to feel that severely burned skin underneath it, running a finger or two down it. She didn't mind the feeling of it honestly, it felt interesting. She felt herself crying out that name still but not as often as before, panting heavily between each cry of it. This was a moment she really and truly didn't give a flying fuck if anyone walked into the room right now. Why should she though? As he kept up his rhythm, moans and pants coming through his tightly gritted teeth. At this point, it'd be incredibly difficult for one to say that they didn't hear what was going on in here at least faintly.

And funnily enough someone was coming the way to the room. A canon-mate Shang Tsung ,specifically. He didn't seem to hear anything, perhaps he was so focused on trying to think of how to surprise her with his appearance so hard that he had blocked out anything making any kind of noise around him. He reached his hand out to the knob, starting to turn it and pushed the door open, stepping inside. It was at this moment that his focus blocking out any noise was broken instantly from what was going on. He couldn't quite see much, so he reached for the switch on the wall next to the door, flipping it on. He partially regretted this decision, the regret coming from one of the last things he ever wanted to see was one of his closest friends getting fucked, though the other being on top of her strangely seemed to have kept all but his shoes on, but judging by the back of his head that'd probably be for the best; the non regretful half came from the quick realization of who the guy was. A wide smug grin spread across his face. Oh yes, he was definitely going to let everyone know about this, unless they already heard it that is. She had constantly been acting as if she hated the guy and yet here she was now, underneath him and seeming to be really...enjoying the experience. With this information he could have a bit of fun. Freddy was the one to realize someone had stepped into the room, turning his head to glare at Shang, pausing everything. "Is there a reason you're in here exactly?" He snarled. "I was just going to surprise Lark but I can see that she's incredibly…busy at the moment." His tone was smug as ever. "Why'd you stop exactly? Is someone else in here?" She asked. "Well hello Lark. I see you're doing quite well." She let out a slight gasp. "Oh uh. Hey Shang uh. Didn't expect you to come in here so late eh heh." She let out a nervous little laugh before clearing her throat. "Right uh. Uhm. You're actually sleepwalking right now and uh this is a hallucination. Or uh. Freddy back me up here." She looked over at him. "You're having a nightmare. Now get the fuck out of here." He snarled. Shang backed off and out of the room knowing it'd be incredible unwise to upset Krueger anymore. After he closed the door Freddy looked down at Lark.

"Now then where were we?" He asks with a smirk. "Oh you know exactly we were." She responded. He chuckled, nipping roughly on her neck before starting to thrust again; keeping mostly his previous rhythm only a bit rougher this time. Lark dug her nails even deeper into Freddy's back, thick greenish blood began to drip from the deep cuts she left. He paid no attention to that as his breathing got heavier and heavier. Lark felt herself on the very edge of being to her orgasm; finding herself moaning, she looked up at him, watching as he continued to rapidly pound into her with as much force as he could get. She heard his strained moans and grunts through his tightly gritted teeth. "A-ahhhhn, Freddy I think I'm gonna-" She found herself not being able to finish her statement as she started to cry out his name repeatedly as she found her vision beginning to blur. "Cum for Freddy. Cum for me you worthless little bitch." He snarled with a smirk as he started to just randomly ram his cock into her with the most amount of force he was capable of. "FUCK FUCK I'M NEARLY THERE!" She cried out. "You know... I know you've been wanting this for so long. You think I don't just randomly pop into others dreams at night?" He chuckles lowly. "Well no worries Larksy, ol Freddy is more than willing to fulfill your little fantasies you filthy little whore." He purred into her ear causing her to give a little shudder. Her cheeks turned bright red; redder than both her eyes and hair. She resumed loudly moaning Freddy's name amongst other things with heavy breathing mixed in. Freddy keeping his pace up as he suddenly felt himself on the brink of orgasm now. "SAY MY NAME. SAY MY FUCKING NAME!" He demanded. "FREDDY!" She repeatedly screamed, as her orgasm hit her hard, she could see stars as it happened her throat now felt too sore to say anything as she listened to him scream her name exactly as she hit her climax; even doing so at the same time. It was still for a little while before Freddy got off her and laid down next to her. "Well uh-that was well uhm..." She started to say. "Absolutely fucking incredible?" He suggested, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "Well,Yeah." Came her reply.


End file.
